Kyle Fitzpatrick
Name: Kyle Fitzpatrick Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Reading, Writing, Photography Appearance: Kyle stands at about the same height as his classmates, being 5'10" tall and being a little on the skinny side at 130 pounds. He has grey-blue eyes, which sit unassumingly within his gaunt face. He seems not to devote much attention to his messy brown hair, which hangs onto his forehead and is in much need of a trim. Hygiene is not much of a priority for Kyle. He devotes virtually no time toward the upkeep of his appearance and the few things that he does do are more at the insistence of his parents than for his own sake. He showers only two or three times a week, leaving his hair perpetually greasy and worsening his occasional breakouts of acne. By the same token, he only shaves on the days that he showers, causing an unflattering buildup of stubble on his cheeks, chin and upper lip. He doesn't sweat much, so his failure to wear deodorant thankfully manifests itself as a vague smell akin to spoiled cheese rather than the expected overpowering stench. Kyle also has a strange preoccupation with plain blue shirts and grey track pants, which he wears nearly all of the time. His substandard hygiene practices also spill over onto his clothing, with him often wearing the same outfit for days in a row, even if the clothing in question is obviously dirty or smelly. Another very off-putting part of his appearance is the stiffness of his facial expressions. While it would be incorrect to say that his face shows no emotion, there is a definite disconnect between Kyle's facial expression and his emotions. At his best, the most that Kyle manages is a faint smile or a frown without the corresponding eye movements. Biography: Kyle was born on January 15, 1994 to Richard and Stephanie Fitzpatrick in Spokane, Washington. His birth was a difficult one, as the flu that his mother caught during pregnancy caused him to be born three weeks earlier than expected. Fortunately, there were no serious complications from the premature birth, and Kyle and his mother were allowed to go home after two weeks. Kyle was a very precocious child growing up, and his parents, impressed with his early educational development decided to send him into the private school system in order to further develop his talents. His reading and writing abilities were far above his age level, and he displayed a high proficiency in science and mathematics. The family had a stable income resulting from Richard and Stephanie's jobs in the pharmaceutical industry and the improved facilities in the private school were of great interest to Kyle, especially the well-stocked library and computer lab. Overall, the family felt that they had made the right choice for their son's education. Unfortunately for Kyle, his parents were both transferred to a new company office in Seattle when he was eight years old, requiring them to move and Kyle to begin attending a different school. The two parents, both in their late thirties by this time, had been raised as Christians but as time went on they had drifted away from actively practicing their faith. After a while of church attendance at the behest of a friend, they decided that the best thing for their son would to go to a school where the leadership had a strong moral foundation. They enrolled their son in a private Christian elementary school, hoping that the traditional religious values of kindness and honesty would create a good environment for their son. That was a miscalculation on their part. At his new school, Kyle was relentlessly mocked and teased by his classmates. Though the faculty did not actively participate in his mistreatment, they turned a blind eye to the bullying and harassment that went on within their school. In fact, they often outright ignored Kyle's complaints, dismissing him as being too sensitive and rebuking him for his tears and his social withdrawal. After a few failed attempts to resolve these issues, Kyle simply stopped informing his parents of his problems, seeking to spare them the trouble of constantly coming in and arguing with the faculty. While his parents knew about that his troubles with school had not simply gone away, Kyle assured him that they would be fine. After a few conversations, they agreed to send him to a public high school once he graduated. They reasoned that a public school would have a much better chance of being able to manage their students, since the teachers there would be employed as public servants, rather than private employees. It was around this time that the damage to Kyle's psyche began to make itself apparent. Having no friends when he came to the school, and unable to make any due to the ostracization by his peers, he began to shrink away from human contact, isolating himself at all times with a pile of books. A lover of books since his early childhood, Kyle soon found the stories within to be his only friends. They never yelled at him or teased him, and they never judged him for his habits. He soon developed a habit of carrying a book with him at all times in order to avoid speaking with those around him, a habit which has continued to this day. While there was no bullying for him during high school, his social life was somewhere between minimal and completely non-existent. He has managed to make a few friendships, but his interaction with them is limited outside of school. His mother is especially concerned about his withdrawn nature, but he has managed to convince her that he is fine, just too busy with school to spend time socializing. Despite these issues, the change to high school has been a positive one, overall. While he would never dare say it out loud, his experiences during elementary school have soured his view of religion somewhat, so he has had no trouble adjusting to the secular atmosphere of public school. The few friends that he has made have generally bonded together based on common hobbies, and while Kyle appreciates the content of their discussions, the casual observer would note that his participation in these friendships is minimal, to the point that all meetings and activities outside of school are completely organized by the other party with Kyle showing minimal care towards the occasion. On the whole, Kyle drifts through life acting more as an observer than a participant. He has developed a hobby of writing down his daily observations of life in a notebook, which he keeps close to him at all times. A typical observer will generally note Kyle reading or scribbling in his notebook during his free time. Another interest that has captured Kyle's attention is that of photography. While he is not very technically adept with cameras, he enjoys the freedom to make a physical record of a scene that a camera gives him. For his 18th birthday, he received a personal digital camera from his parents, which he has kept with him ever since. While Kyle appreciates the financial and emotional support that his parents give him, his efforts at expressing that are rather clumsy. While his parents are the formation of the closest relationship in his life, Kyle is for the most part unable to express his gratitude for this in any meaningful way. This has caused his parents some distress, and while they do not doubt that he loves them, most of their attempts to further bond with him are met with disappointment. In school, Kyle's grades are mainly average. His skills in reading lead him to prefer literature-related courses to maths and sciences, however. While he dislikes participating in discussion based class settings, he is able to adequately hide his discomfort in order to receive an average to slightly below average grade on those assignments. He has no real plans for after graduation, but he hopes to possibly study English in college. Advantages: His analytical nature may aid him in his survival on the island by allowing him to make useful observations about what is going on around him, and his flattened affect may also aid in masking his intentions while interacting with other students on the island. Disadvantages: Kyle is completely lacking in any social skills that would allow him to make allies on the island. During the best of times he comes off as flakey and eccentric, and during these extreme circumstances he could quickly garner the appearance of being completely unhinged. Designated Number: Male student No. 075 --- Designated Weapon: Bulletproof Vest Conclusion: It's always good to have protection, but nobody can lone wolf their way to a win. Guns don't kill people, M075, people kill people. - Jim Greynolds The above biography is as written by Skraal. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Skraal Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Hansel Williams ' '''Collected Weapons:' Bulletproof Vest (designated weapon, taken by Claire Monaghan) Allies: Claire Monaghan, Arthur Wells Enemies: '''Hansel Williams '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * The Bulletproof vest Kyle was assigned switched hands three times, each time after being shot - it went to Claire Monaghan following his death, then to KK Konipaski following her death. In all three cases, the attacker was Hansel Williams. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kyle, in chronological order. V5: *Un Certain Regard *Wisteria Lane, After the End *How Could I Own a Real Chanel When There's So Much Poverty in the World? *Un Coeur en Hiver *Come on, Everypony! Smile, smile, smile! *Bury My Heart At Wounded Knee Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kyle Fitzpatrick. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students